


But if you loved me, why'd you leave me

by littleduke



Series: The Life We Live [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, F/F, F/M, Sad, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, klaus and vanya are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleduke/pseuds/littleduke
Summary: She cradles the empty sun to the empty clock and cries for all that she had lost, all that was gone.





	1. There's something broken about this

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first fic so hope you enjoy it

She was half a person when he disapered. One half of a soul that was lost to time. He left her alone in a house that was too quiet and dark without him. He promised he would never leave her, that was her first lesson in heartache.

The first few months after his disappearance was one of the most painful, it beat out being isolated and emotionally beat down. Her soul was going through a pain that was worse than death, the pain of losing a soulmate. It left her feeling hollowed out and numb. No words or comforting from her twin could fill in the gaps. No warm hugs or kind smiles from her other siblings could keep her warm. 

She was more of a ghost with him gone. Pale and quiet, bags and dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, gaunt from barely eating. The nights that sleep did overcome her were filled with memories and dreams of things she knew would never come true - she woke from those screaming, tears sliding down her face and Klaus rocking her.

Part of her was in denial. Refusing to believe that he was gone. 'He was just off traveling' she would say to her siblings, 'he'll be back for me then we will travel together.'

She makes his favorite sandwich and leaves the lights on, never venturing into his room. Her siblings say nothing - what do you say to someone who lost their soulmate, what do you say to someone who's mark, once filled, now sits on their skin like a brand - and watch in misery as their sister wastes away. 

Klaus and Ben try. They make sure she eats and bathes. They stay with her in the nights and try to talk with her. They sit in silence or through deafening music and are the constant presence through the dark. Everything Five is avoided.

Allison starts to take care of her also. She hugs her more and talks to her more. She tries to hide Vanya from their father's harsh words. Sits in on her rare violin practices. Sometimes she sneaks them out where they find a party or just the park bench and drink the memories away. 

Luther doesn't know what to do. He never knew how to exist with Vanya. She was so much smaller than him, fragile. The number seven to his number one. He doesn't realize just how light she is though, till he finds her outside Fives room one night. A plate with peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich on the ground. He carries her to bed that night and every other night she falls asleep outside Five's door.

Diego tries to avoid her. He is afraid for her. Afraid that one day little Vanya won't come down those stairs, that she'll haunt the halls of the house with no one but Klaus to see her. He trains more and goes out of his way to not be in the same room as her. But late at night when he hears she and Allison sneaking out he follows to make sure that they are safe, that they get home, that they are there to walk down the stairs the next day.

Deep down Vanya appreciates and is in awe at how her family cares for her. How they banded together and supported her when she was sure most of them forgot she existed. But through the fog of grief and pills, it's hard to show how very much she appreciates all they do. Unwittingly she does so in her rare smiles, when she initiates a hug, or even when they hear a soft melody floating through the house. 

And though they don't know how to say a simple four-lettered word, they all know how to show it. 

* * *

She writes her book nine years after he disappeared, seven years after moving out with Klaus and Ben.

She retells the horror Reginald made her siblings go through, and after some pushing and prodding what she had to endure. The animosity he tried to instill between them. She writes of Five's disappearance, the first time she talked about it in years. How love and affection was something they learned from each other, by being a family. 

She publishes it and feels different, like she's taken a breath for the first time in years and years. She also decides to stop allowing Five's ghost to haunt her entire life. She can't live forever in denial of the truth.

And so she goes on dates. Moving on, it's difficult in a world of soulmates, but not impossible. She finds people who try to defy fate, people looking for a good time, and people who pretend they don't care. It's fun and different, but at the end of the day, none of them stay. They are all promised to another, have someone waiting on them and they were always gonna leave. 

One day she finds someone like her. Someone with a soul in tatters and a mark empty, never to be filled.

Her name is Constance. She's an elementary school teacher. Lost her soulmate before she could even meet them. Her smiles are like sunshine, like the world still had more to offer. She's the kindest person Vanya has ever met. And soon enough one date turns to six, turns to late night movies, turns to staying overnight and the next thing they know they are living together.

They fall into an easy love. They each share parts of themselves they couldn't show anyone else. Make the other smile on the bad days and hold each other through the night. The good days are bright and full of laughter. They look after one another.

The family is wary at first. They had become so protective of her after what happened with Five. They love her and are just worried, but of course, they don't say it out loud. Klaus is the first one to accept Constance. He makes the others see reason too, Vanya's not looked this happy in years and she deserves it, he would tell them. 

With the love and support of those around her, Vanya finds herself at peace for the first time in a long while


	2. Before and after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did they do after five disappeared? Before Vanya published her book?

_The day of their 18th birthday all the Hargreeves children made a decision._

_Ben, Klaus, and Vanya decide to move out together. Far and away from the house of horrors to find out who they are. Diego decides to become a person of the law. When he gets into the police academy he doesn't look back, he trudges on and builds himself into the man he always hoped to be. Allison has the earliest flight to LA booked and leaves before breakfast. Off to become someone, anyone else. A woman she can smile at when she looks into the mirror every day and not feel so lonely. Luther stays. Broken hearted and unsure, he stays in the life he's always known, the man their father always wanted him to be._

_Ben, Klaus, and Vanya rent a small apartment in the middle of the city for a few years. Ben and Vanya attending the local college - he's majoring in biology while she majors in musical education. They pay for their overpriced apartment by Ben bartending in the nights, Vanya giving music lessons on the weekends and Klaus doing a bunch of different jobs. He does a pretty good job of talking and bullshitting his way around the city that he becomes an art gallery curator and a stylist of the rich and famous._

_The family keeps in touch as much as they can._

_Allison calls Vanya first when she gets an acting role. She texts Klaus for fashion tips and gossip. Ben for comfort when doubt starts to creep in the lonely nights._

_Diego is regularly seen in their apartment every couple of weeks for dinner and when he meets his soulmate at the police academy - Eudora Patch, feisty and just a little too good for him - she also tags along._

_Luther also stops by those dinners. He's not as frequent, still in that house, with their father, but he makes up for it in calls when he can't make it and baskets of their mother's baked goods when he does._

_After a while, the three also separate._

_Ben finds his soulmate at school one morning, he's rushing one way to class, she's rushing the other and they crash into each other. 'It's like a lightning strike. It's like the world has stopped and there's no one, nothing in the world but us. Like we're magnets and nothing can explain why we belong, but we do.' He explains to Klaus and Vanya later that night. He goes to sleep happier than he's ever been. Klaus lays in bed wistful and dreams of what meeting his soulmate could be like. Vanya doesn't sleep. Eventually Ben and Eloise move in together._

_Klaus moves out but he never actually moves in anywhere. He goes from one friend's house to the next, every other month or so. Going where work will take him, where the party is at its loudest._

_Vanya moves to a smaller, cheaper, apartment at the edge of the city. A quieter neighborhood, with nosey old neighbors and a theatre nearby. Where nobody knows who she is._

_Keeping in touch with each other is not as simple as it used to be._

_Luther goes on more and more missions, he calls but baked goods and his presence become a rare thing. Diego finally graduates the police academy and is a cop, but between that and his own personal life, he comes around once every two months if that. Allison has gotten big in Hollywood and though she tries to keep in contact with her siblings, life has become busy for the budding starlet. Ben has grad school, work, and a soulmate to juggle - it's not a surprise when he cancels plans, again and again._

_Klaus and Vanya remain the only two who keep in touch regularly. They are twins, it is not unusual that they stick together so much. The codependency on each other, that is a new thing - born out of fear and loneliness - these last few years. They smile and they laugh and they cry and they never mention what they are missing. How their marks remain empty, how hers will never be filled again._

_But they go forward in life and try their best to bury the loneliness._


	3. I thought I dreamed her

The universe was never kind for too long.

It is their 2 year anniversary which leads to Vanya in their small apartment making dinner, or trying to. She had the table set up with their good China (really just their regular plates), some candles (fake), and a bouquet of flowers (not roses, Constance hates roses). She's nervous. The night was going to be perfect, or she hoped it would. She had everything planned out for weeks, what she was gonna cook, the words she would use, she even badgered Klaus all week for help.

She's finishing up on a dish when pounding echoes through the rooms, efficiently diverting her attention from the food to the door where she finds Klaus. This wasn't unusual as he always checked on her at the most random of times. What was unusual was the thunderous knocks on the door and most importantly his demeanor. Klaus was distraught, eyes bloodshot, he was shaking with tear tracks marring his fair face.

On instinct Vanya pulls him further into the apartment, bundling his taller frame to her smaller one as best she can. His grip on her near crushing, but she is too worried about him to say anything. Words are spilling out of his mouth in a rapid mumble, it's difficult to make anything out. She's just about to go get him one of her pills to calm him down when words come out clear.

For a moment she is frozen. Stuck staring into empty space as his words ring through her mind, again and again, an agonizing loop. 

It is Klaus' hands on her face, wiping tears, that snaps her out of her mind. Now she's the one being comforted. The one who is distressed and on the verge of hysterics. It gets harder to breathe, to stand, to think. She's dead weight, sinking to the ground, Klaus the only thing holding her up. The last thing she remembers, before the darkness swallows her up, is Klaus' arms around her and his soothing voice.

She wakes up and snuggles into the warmth beside her, but it's all wrong. Too tall and bony. She opens her eyes to see Klaus beside her and for a while she forgets. Her mind focusing on how nice it is to have him there, where she can see him and know he's safe. Then it all comes crashing back. Her heart is ripped to shreds and she tries so hard to keep quiet, to keep her tremors at bay, but Klaus wakes up anyway. Like the night before he holds her and soothes her as best he can, but it takes more than soft words to fix a broken heart.

The rest of their siblings make it to the apartment within the day. Diego and Eudora are the closest so they are there first, she has to leave for work but is back as soon as her shift ends. Ben and Eloise call out of work and bring with them food from Vanya's favorite Chinese place. Luther makes it to the apartment, despite their father forbidding him, and scoops her into his arms the second he sees her. Allison is there before sundown, eyes red and heart aching for her sister. 

They see her broken once more and hate it. Hate the hand she was dealt, that they can't take her pain away and shelter her heart. They pile on the floor of the living room that night, a nest of pillows and blankets with Vanya in the middle. It won't fill the cracks of her loss but it keeps her from being alone in the night and that's better than nothing.

She feels like a burden as they putter around her apartment throughout the day. Making food she can make herself, doing laundry, getting groceries. When she must don the black and say goodbye, they hold her hands and send her worried glances. She starts to feel like the last twelve years were all a dream. She'll wake up sixteen, Five gone, and the world at a standstill. 

The six of them continue to pile together for a week before reality comes back around. 

Crime doesn't slow down because Vanya's world has ended so Diego leaves with apologetic eyes. He promises to come around more often and as Eudora drags him out she confirms they'll be seeing more of them.

Allison finally answers her publisher's call and gets an earful, but being with her family, despite the circumstances, was more than worth it. As they see her off at the airport Luther surprises them all by announcing that he's going with her. Despite being empty handed he follows her to LA with more happy and confident since the day she left.

The rest go back to Vanya's apartment. They eat a late lunch around the television and talk till it gets dark, but eventually Ben and Eloise must also part. After long hugs and plans for dinner, they go back to their jobs on the other side of the city.

Klaus stays another few days before he also leaves. He's trying to sneak out early one morning, but he wasn't as quiet as he hoped and Vanya hadn't been sleeping as he thought. She walks out to him gathering his things, he had left a note with breakfast on the table. He sees her hands hover over the note and guilt rushes through him.

She's not angry, he really didn't expect her to be. She doesn't blame him or anyone else for wanting to leave. He is about to blurt out that he'll stay when she asks him to leave, specifically with her somewhere.

They end up in a tattoo shop, one of her hands in his and the other in the hands of the tattoo artist. He cries for her while she can't, claiming to be all out of tears. They part outside the shop after a hug that's too tight, voices shaky as they promise to call each other as often as possible. 

In one piece, she makes it to her empty apartment. Alone, she notices for the first time how big and empty it all is. It's haunted with memories made there and some she brought with her. Ghosts of loves lost.

Her body starts to shake and with no one there to hold her up she falls to the ground. With no one to wrap her arms around, she cradles the empty sun to the empty clock and cries for all that she had lost, all that was gone and vows never to love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo  
> How was it???  
> I just want to apologize to whoever fell in love with Constance but this was always going to happen. this was one of the first few things I plotted out for this story.


	4. When We Were Young

_The Umbrella Academy before 1989 had always been dark and cold beyond the gates. After the unexpected birth and adoption of 7 children, it seemed to remain that way, but only when Sir Reginald Hargreeves entered a room. The children brought the manor to life in a way only children can. They laughed and played and cried and did as ordinary children would. But they were far from ordinary._

_Since their infancy, Sir Hargreeves had high expectations for the children. He paid for the best tutors, the best trainers, and the best nannies - nothing but the best. He kept them all on a tight schedule since the moment they could talk. From lessons to training to their allocated free time, even meals were all scheduled to be productive. As they got older they started to have more personalized individual training, all except Number Seven._

_Number Seven was ordinary. She was a civilian living with six gifted individuals so, more often than not, she was left out. First, it was their training - she was not meant to be a hero so she could not take part, instead, she got more lessons. Then it moved on to lessons - she had no need to learn how to talk to the press or even how to best plan for a dangerous situation so she had more free time. When she got older she learned to play the violin, the one thing she felt she was extraordinary at. Free time became a lonely affair - she was smaller, weaker, more fragile - she could not play with them, so she spent a lot of time with herself. She learned languages while they learned strategies. She studied art while they learned to fight. She created worlds with words and melodies with her violin, while they learned to harness their power to take out threats._

_But Number Seven was not always lonely. She had her mother and Pogo for company while the others were busy. With her mother, she would help her bake when she had nothing else to do or practice her violin as she embroidered. She and Pogo would sit in the garden and read or care for the plants in their greenhouse. When training and lessons were over, however, she could always count on Number Four and Number Five to find her._

_Number Four was her twin. Inseparable since birth, they took care of each other as best they could. When he went left for his individual training he could always count on her to be in his room when he came back. She helped him chase the ghosts away and hold him through the night. He, in turn, would steal books he knew she would enjoy. He would act a buffoon and weave improbable tales to make her laugh and forget her isolation. When one would anger Reginald and left without dinner, the other would always be there to sneak some food._

_Number Five became her best friend. He never could stand people for long, whether it was talking to them or being in their presence, but Number Seven had always been the exception. The first time he jumped it was to her, and anytime he wanted an escape it was always to her. She listened to him when he went on mathematical rants and never failed to remind him to take care of himself when he was caught up in his head. He always tried to make time to be with her. Whether it was when she played her violin - no matter how poorly she did - or simply sitting in silence._

_In the cold, dark house they were able to find solace in one another. They were able to be ordinary and special and loved behind closed doors. Together they existed beyond rules and beyond expectations._

* * *

 

_The night before the kid's twelfth birthday they all stayed up past their bedtime. They would be getting their soulmarks so they were nervous, excited, and a little bit afraid._

_As the time drew closer to midnight, they quietly left their rooms and gathered into one of the unused guest rooms. First was One and Three, she sat upon the bed while he paced around the room. Not long after Two and Six followed in. Six hurried to Three's side where they clasped hands as Two sat on a chair, playing with a knife and glaring at One each time he passed. Quarter to Twelve, Number Four, Five, and Seven tiptoed into the room. Seven sat on the windowsill with Five leaning on the wall beside her, she hugged her knees to her chest while he crossed his arms and joined Two in glaring at One. Four sat on the floor without a word, somber._

_The clock continued to tick down and the room grew quieter. One now sat in a chair closest to the door, completing their circle. Every one of them were lost in thought._

_Nervous to be getting a mark that will mark them for someone forever. Excited to be apart of something all normal children get to experience, that they will have someone out there who will understand them in a way no one else will. But they were also afraid._

_They were afraid that Reginald would keep them from their soulmate._

_Afraid they would be lacking in their partner's eyes._

_Afraid their soulmate won't love them half as much as they do._

_Afraid they would look at them and see a broken shell of a person._

_Afraid that fate paired the wrong souls and they would have to watch as the person they truly loved would be with another._

_Afraid they were too much of a monster to be loved._

_They were afraid that there would be no one out there for them and they would be left empty._

_After an eternity the large clock in the parlor chimed_   _twelve. As simultaneously as they were born, all 7 felt a searing sensation upon their skin._

_In his excitement Four lifted his shirt to better see his mark, effectively displaying his mark to his siblings, and there on his ribs sit a pair of empty dog tags. Number Six, thinking Four was trying to show his siblings his mark, holds out his right arm where a snowflake rests delicately on his wrist. This prompts the rest to show theirs. Three lifts her left pant leg to show a full moon on the inside of her ankle, she reverently thumbs the mark. One turns his arm this way and that and asks what is on his left tricep, he wishes he could see the shooting star more clearly. On Two's right bicep stands the Lady of Justice, he can't hide the tears that spring, and for once in his life, he doesn't care. Five lifts his shirt to reveal a violin set in the middle of his chest, he marvels at how perfect it is against his skin. On the edge of her right clavicle, Seven has a clock, like One she can't see her mark well and so four pulls her to the large mirror above the dresser._

_They begin to talk of their marks, of their soulmates. Voices growing over each other, louder and louder, uncaring if the adults wake up. Three and Six happily admire each other's marks. Two helps One to better look at his mark - if it were any other moment their siblings would be in awe at their ability to work together. Four and Seven stands in front of the mirror, smiles on their faces, as Four traces her mark with a smirk on his face. Five is the only quiet one._

_Unmoved from his spot by the window he stares ahead with his hand on his chest. He watches as Seven shifts her long brown hair from the right to the left, eyes lingering on the dark mark upon her shoulder. In a blue flash, he's behind her before he even realizes he wants to be. He stares at her through the mirror, their eyes locked, and in a trance brings his hand up till it lands on her shoulder, on his mark. Everything besides her seems to disappear. She turns to look fully on his face watching him as he watched her. She blindly reaches up and touches his chest, touches her mark.  
_

_After what feels like an eternity but was merely seconds their marks fill. They felt as though they were two stars always hurtling toward each other till finally, they met in an explosion that would rock the universe for eons. To them, the world had stopped and when it resumed it began anew. It was brighter and louder and filled with colors they've never seen before._

_They almost forget they are not alone until the sounds of clapping startle them back to reality. Turning to face their siblings they see shock upon all their faces, but Klaus. He jumps in the air and gathers the two in a tight embrace claiming he knew it all along. After a beat, their siblings come out of their stupor. They congratulate the pair and say they shouldn't have been shocked. They, then, start to bombard them with questions. They ask how it felt, if anything feels different now, they ask to see their full marks, among other things. While Five and Seven answer some questions, really her answering and he grumbling behind her, they keep some things to themselves._

_The children continue chattering till one by one they fall asleep together atop the bed. One, Six, Three, and Two take up the top half, in that order. While Four and Five have Seven between them on the bottom half._

_Their mother has a smile on her face when she finds them in the morning. One now on the floor, Three and Six under the covers, Four, Five, and Seven cuddling so closely, and Number Two practically hanging off the side of the bed. She closes the door quietly allowing them to sleep in. She decides to present them with names later._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I hate the first paragraph! 
> 
> Forever grateful to donnabella2k7 on Tumblr for being there when I need help!!!


	5. Time comes around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting so patiently I really appreciate that and finally here is chapter 5!! Hope you enjoy it!!

Vanya goes on living an ordinary life. Work, practice, lessons, sleep; becomes her routine. Visits from her siblings start to become routine - calls once or twice a month, dinner with Ben, Diego and Klaus. For two years she never strays from her new norm, never gets close to anyone.

Then suddenly Reginald Hargreeves dies.

Making her way to the Umbrella Academy brings up years of buried memories and a few fresher ones that she almost turns around twice, but she makes it there in the end.

She doesn't make it three steps in before she's wrapped in a warm hug and though it's supposed to be a somber occasion she can't help but smile and bury herself further into her sister. 

"It's been too long," says Allison as they break apart. 

Vanya just shrugs, "it's okay Ally. We've both been so busy." She squeezes the hand still currently in hers.

"Nope, no excuses," Allison tugs her into the main room where Diego is sitting with their mother, "I should have made more time to come out here."

"What are you doing here?" Diego Interrupts before she could respond. "Don't you have practice today?" He steps away from their mother and heads toward them stepping in front of the fireplace. "I specifically remember telling you that I'd be picking you up."

Vanya looks to Allison with a roll of her eyes. "D, it's just one practice I'm missing it's no big deal."

"And I remember saying you didn't have to waste your time here." He looks toward the stairs with a look of disgust. "In this place."

"Hey," she calls softly bringing his mind back to the present. "Just think of it like I'm playing hooky, okay?"

He's about to argue further but she turns to Allison, "is Klaus here yet? I texted him but he hasn't responded yet."

"No," Allison says with a shake of her head, "everyone is here besides him, but you know how he is, loves to make an entrance." Vanya nods absently. "Hey why don't we go bother Ben, I think he's cooking something."

They greet Grace and talk with her a bit before they head to the kitchen, with Diego calling out to save him some of whatever Ben's made. Vanya looks toward the unguarded fireplace as they exit and catches a glimpse of an old painting. It's a piece of art that never seemed to capture it's subject but made her heart stutter all the same. 

As they're all gathered in the kitchen catching up and joking, Klaus saunters in with a disappointed look on his face.

"I deigned to make an entrance into this hellhole of a place and none of you peasants could grace me with the proper respect and audience?" He says to the room. A beat of silence passes then the whole room erupts into laughter. 

Klaus leans upon his twin who is still shaking with laughter. "No but really it was appropriately inappropriate and would have offended all of your ears," he says with a pout.

"Okay fine, Klaus," says Ben, "what did you say."

Klaus shrugs and steals a cookie off of Vanya's plate, "you'd have to be there to understand."

They all roll their eyes in response.

"Well anyways since Klaus is here now, I have an announcement," Luther says sitting up straighter in his chair. "Well actually  _we_ have an announcement." He puts an arm around Allison's waist and she leans into him.

"Five bucks says they're getting married," Diego stage whispers to the others.

"That would be too easy," says Ben. "They're probably moving back to New York."

Klaus scoffs, "No way! She's a movie star. Why would she move away from Hollywood?" He shakes his head and leans back on his chair. "They're in a cult and want us to join them," He says with a smug smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

Ben and Diego huff in disbelief and the three start to argue amongst themselves till Allison interrupts them with a stern look.

"Thanks," she says with a glare to the boys, "but you are all wrong." She reaches for Luther's hand and smiles up at him, her face suddenly free of any tension.

Luther kisses her forehead then turns back to his siblings with a huge smile on his face. "What we are actually trying to announce is: Allison's pregnant! You're all gonna be an uncle or aunt!"

Immediately there is a rush of excitement in the air. Hugs are given and congratulations shouted. 

"Well seeing as you three lost your bet the money should go to me," says Allison as they start to settle down. 

Luther and Vanya laugh as Ben and Diego protest. Klaus agrees, "but only if you name them after me." That starts another round of protests that dissolves into them throwing out potential names that get more and more ridiculous by each passing moment.

The girls sit at the end of the table and watch their brothers continue with their game. "I know it's supposed to be a somber time, what with dad dead and all but," Vanya looks to her sister and smiles fondly at her, "this is probably the happiest I've been in the last two years." Allison slips her hand into Vanya's and squeezes. "The only thing that would make this perfe-."

Suddenly thunder rumbles through the room, lightning cracks out in the suddenly dark sky, and a gust of air pushes about the room. They step outside into the courtyard to see what could possibly be happening. The sky is filled with a blue haze that pulses with light. 

"What is that?" asks Vanya.

"Don't get too close!" says Ben.

"Yeah, no shit," replies Diego.

"Looks like some sort of temporal anomaly," says Luther, "either that or a miniature black hole. One of the two."

"Pretty big difference there, Honey," says Allison.

From behind them Klaus runs out with a fire extinguisher. "Out of the way!" He sprays at the haze and when nothing happens he chucks the extinguisher towards it.

"What is that gonna do!" Ben calls over the noise.

"I don't know. Do you have a better idea?"

The haze suddenly gets louder and brighter.

Diego and Luther pull Klaus behind them. "Everybody get behind us!"

Klaus grabs hold of Vanya, "I vote for running." He tries to tug her away, but she resists, "come on!" He looks back to the blue haze and freezes.

Right in the middle of the anomaly they see an old man and they can't help but be confused. And as he morphs into a younger, more familiar face their confusion grows. As the haze disappears, the familiar boy falls with it. The sky is sunny again, as if nothing happened.

They approach the figure as a group and watch as the boy, dressed in an oversized suit gets up and brushes himself off.

Klaus' grip on Vanya has tightened. "Does anyone else see a little Number Five, or is that just me?" He says.

Five looks down at himself in confusion. "Shit."


End file.
